


Fortitude

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [24]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, So much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd been dead inside for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortitude

They'd called it fortitude when she'd sat, stone faced through her diagnosis. When she'd remained calm and composed, almost serene, as every new specialist her family found could do no more than confirm the imminently terminal nature of her illness.

She didn't bother to explain to them that she'd been dead inside for years. She'd only been going through the motions of living ever since she'd finally fought her way back to the fantastical world where she had come of age. She'd picked her way over the ruined walls to the shattered castle, and when she'd finally found it's once proud and mercurial king, she was too late to do anything but watch him fade to nothing in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #20 Fortitude from the Jareth/David Bowie Fangirl Harem 100 themes challenge.
> 
> We now return to your regularly scheduled angst.


End file.
